


Gigi finds out

by im_on_thedarksideofyourroom



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_on_thedarksideofyourroom/pseuds/im_on_thedarksideofyourroom
Summary: Gigi is finally told what happened when Darcy showed up at the Bennet house





	Gigi finds out

Gigi decided she needed a break from those stupid applications. Her head was beginning to hurt after hours of working and editing. She went into the kitchen, poured herself a glass of water and took a sip. She walked back to her desk and opened a new tab on her computer screen. She typed in YouTube. A new video from Lizzie. She slammed her glass down so hard it nearly splashed her. It was called “Special Delivery.”  
Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.

William had been at a conference in Chicago for a few days. Gigi knew William was busy, but she had texted him a couple of times trying to tell him that Lizzie feelings towards him had changed and he should call Lizzie already. He hadn’t responded to most of those. Finally, she heard from him via text. He said that he was at the airport on the way to Lizzie’s hometown.

“AH!!!! Thats so exciting!”  
“What r you going to say?” Gigi had responded.

He hadn’t answered, and Gigi decided it would probably be best if she backed off. William was capable of doing this by himself. Her role in encouraging Lizzie to like her brother was probably complete.

Gigi realized she stopped breathing, so she forced herself to gasp in some air, and clicked on the newly uploaded video.  
She waited.  
“Guess who showed up at my doorstep in the rain last night?” Lizzie asked the camera. Gigi’s eyes widened. Charlotte, Lizzie’s best friend came into view. “Not who you were expecting, right?”  
Gigi sighed in disappointment. Well, dang it. She watched Lizzie and Charlotte without really concentrating. Had William chickened out? Where was he now if he wasn't in her hometown? Was he stuck in an airport somewhere? Gigi reached for her phone to text him when Lizzie started talking about William again. She was soon consumed by Lizzie’s heartbreaking emotions and forgot about texting her brother. When they began talking about movies and food, Gigi grabbed her phone.  
“Eating my feelings--I hear ya there Lizzie.” Gigi mumbled aloud to herself. She typed in a single letter of a text when she heard an unmistakable male voice.

“Excuse me Lizzie.”  
Then, the video ended.  
What?  
WHAT!!  
What happened?  
She typed out a message to William.

“Call me!!! ASAP!!”! Oh shit, that’s a terrible text.  
“Not an emergency” And instantly shot that off as well.

After the George incident, Gigi knew what kind of message could be inferred from the text. Pushing that out her mind, Gigi wonder what happened. She went over it in her head as she sent off a bunch of tweets to her brother and Fitz too. Based on that video, and other ones too, she was pretty convinced Lizzie liked William, enough to give him a chance anyways. Before the most recent text from him, William had not mentioned Lizzie to her or Bing or Fitz in weeks; she had asked both of his closest friends less than a week ago. But, but he did volunteer to go see her in person despite a very busy schedule. She was so tired of William's suffering. If there was anyone who didn't deserve to suffer any longer, it was him. What if—her phone rang, interrupting her thoughts. William Darcy Mobile.  
And suddenly, she knew. She knew what had happened. She couldn't say why she felt so sure, but she did. It was a strange feeling. It almost felt as if their fate had been sealed for 200 years or something. One way to know for certain. She answered her phone.

“Hi!”  
“Hello Gigi.”  
“Please tell me what happened with Lizzie. After the last video ended.”  
“Lizzie likes me.” Gigi swore she could hear one of those small smiles at the corner of his mouth.  
“I know.” Gigi smiles wide “But please tell me what happened.”  
“I’m afraid you will have to wait until the next video. Lizzie’s going to put it online in a couple of days.”  
Gigi groaned in frustration. “William Darcy, I am not a mere viewer! I am your sister!” She heard silence for a moment.  
“We’re dating.”

HELL YEAH! Gigi dropped the phone on the phone on her desk. She stood up and did a little dance with enough fist pumping that Mama Bennet would’ve been proud. A few moments later she sat and picked her phone back up. She said breathlessly “I’m so happy for you!! And Lizzie, of course.” She paused. “How come you didn’t call me sooner?”

“I intended to. Lizzie and I were-umm-distracted for a little while. Then, some pressing business matters came up at the company. I’ve been occupied for an extensive amount of time. I received your text just as matters were wrapping up. I didn’t know what time Lizzie was planning on publishing the video, well part 1 I suppose. YouTube got to you before I could.”  
“That’s okay, I understand all that.”  
“Thank you”  
“So, you’re still in love with her I take it?”  
“Yes. She’s amazing, and intelligent, and honest...I’m so lucky.”  
“She’s lucky too.” Gigi’s smile hadn’t quit for a few minutes.  
“Thank you, Gigi.” William’s small smile clearly hadn’t left either. She heard a voice sounding like a particular Bennet sister in the background.  
“Thanks for calling me. And for being a good brother. When you come home, you’ll tell me everything, deal? And I want to hear about Lydia too.” She tried to put some menace in her voice while still grinning.  
“Absolutely.”  
“K. Bye.”  
“Goodbye.”  
Gigi clicked to end the call. She twitched her head to the left. Well, mission accomplished.


End file.
